


Never Let Go

by deansdirtywhore



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Frank loves his baby girl, Guitar lessons, Lisa loves her daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: Frank spends the morning with his far-too-grown-up baby girl, and tries to teach her a new tune he's learning on the guitar.





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/gifts), [FFanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/gifts), [Emeli_Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/gifts).



> Inspired by the flashback scene in the opening sequence of the first episode of The Punisher, where Frank is teaching Lisa to play guitar. 
> 
> ******************************
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I do NOT play guitar, I don't know jack shit except the most absolutely base level information that I pick up here and there because my brother plays a bit, so if, when describing them playing the guitar, I sound like a COMPLETE dumbass, that is because, quite simply, I am.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of Frank's happiest memories. So simple, yet it warmed his heart all the same.

It had been a quiet morning, the day after he'd come home from one of his deployments, after he'd rested up some. He'd been so damn tired when it finally caught up to him. 

Maria had gone to run some errands, and Frank Jr. had gone along with her. Frank had still been asleep when they left, and Lisa elected to stay behind, so that someone would be home when he woke up.

Thinking back, that was such a Lisa thing to do; from day one, Frank had been so tightly wrapped around his baby girl's finger, and she was wrapped around his. Lisa was always just that little bit closer to her dad than Frank Jr. was, and it resulted in the simplest, most easily overlooked gestures, such as making her dad a snack whenever she made herself one; reminding her little brother to be quiet when Frank was sleeping, or had a headache; making a point of giving her dad a hug and a kiss every night before bed, and every morning before running to the school bus, even if she was late; giving him her undivided attention whenever he spoke; and sometimes, when he came home from deployment, she would even sneak downstairs in the morning to get coffee brewing, so it would be ready the moment he got up. And she always went well out of her way to comfort him whenever he was upset; her dad was the single strongest person she knew, so she couldn't bear to see him hurting.

It always amazed Frank how his little girl could be so mature, so grown up, always taking care of her old man, and then, the next instant, she was his baby again, climbing into his lap on the couch and snuggling into his chest, just wanting her daddy to hold her, or begging him to tuck her into bed and read her favourite book to her.  ** _She outgrew it, she knew it, but she didn't care. She wanted it._**

And truth be told, so did Frank. He missed so much of his kids growing up when he was overseas, so he cherished those moments with his babies; held those memories close to his heart and never let go.

Especially this one.

 

When Frank finally woke up, Maria and Frank Jr. had been gone about half an hour, and he came downstairs, heading straight for the coffee. As he walked through the living room, he noticed a dinosaur documentary on the TV - obviously Lisa's choice - but no Lisa. When he turned into the kitchen, Frank found her standing at the counter, turning around to face him, holding out Frank's  _ **"most adorable badass dad"**   _mug, full of strong, black coffee. Frank smiled at his girl, realizing that she must've heard him get up, and left her show to pour his coffee for him. He walked over to her, taking the steaming mug from her hands and taking a sip of his coffee, before tucking her under his arm and kissing the top of her head. 

"Mornin', Sweetheart." he said, rubbing his large hand up and down her arm, squeezing her close to his side. "Where are mom and Frankie?"

"Mom had some errands this morning, Frankie went with." she replied, wrapping her arms around Frank's waist, returning his hug.

"How come you didn't go?"

"Thought somebody should be home when you got up." 

Just then, Frank heard the sound of the toaster popping up, and Lisa let go of her dad, walking over to pull two slices of sourdough toast from the toaster and placing them on a plate to butter them, then pouring a pile of scrambled eggs onto the plate from a frying pan that Frank hadn't even noticed was sitting on the stove. Lisa slid the plate over to Frank and grabbed him a fork from the drawer. Frank gave Lisa a smirk, then sat down at the kitchen table with his plate and his coffee, Lisa coming to stand behind his chair, with her arms around his neck in a loose hug, her chin on his shoulder.

"Lookit my big girl, always taking care of her old man. Thank you, Sweetheart." Frank held up one of his pieces of toast, offering Lisa a bite, which she crunched into, Frank kissing her cheek as she chewed. 

"So, kiddo, what do you wanna do 'til mom and Frankie get home?"

"Guitar?"

"Alright," Frank said, finishing his last bite of breakfast, "Yeah, we can do that, sure we can! Even got a new song I been learnin'." Frank stood up from the table, taking his plate to the sink, and refilling his coffee before exiting the kitchen with Lisa. She took a moment to turn off the TV -  _"Good girl",_ Frank thought, - before they made their way upstairs to Frank and Maria's bedroom. 

They settled down on the edge of the bed, Frank holding the guitar in his lap, and positioning Lisa's left hand and fingers on the neck, showing her which strings to pluck and strum with her right. He walked her through it a few times, Lisa gradually speeding up her repetition of the things Frank had shown her, while Frank watched proudly and kissed the back of her head, eliciting a small giggle and an embarrassed  _"Dad!"_

"You play," Lisa said, pulling her hands out of the way so Frank could take back control of the guitar. Frank pulled his left arm from where it had been wrapped around Lisa's back, and took hold of the guitar, soon plucking and strumming, beautiful notes of music flowing from the strings. As he played, Frank got more into it, no longer patiently teaching, but simply jamming now, his head tilting to the side occasionally, or the corner of his top lip quirking up. 

Lisa wrapped her arms around Frank's left bicep and laid her cheek against his shoulder. She loved these quiet moments, just her and her dad. She missed him so much when he was overseas, so she cherished these moments with her daddy; held these memories close to her heart, and never let go.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
